This invention relates to a cooler having a pocketed lid and more particularly to an improved lid construction for portable coolers or the like.
The uses of portable coolers are well known. Frequently, the cooler is utilized in such an environment that the user may carry no other article with him. For example, it is common to use portable coolers at the beach or in connection with other sporting activities wherein the user may be dressed in such a way that his clothing does not afford sufficient capacity to carry all of the personal articles which the user may wish to bring with him. For example, at the beach, a user may wish to bring sunglasses, suntan lotion, reading materials and various other paraphernalia which cannot be conveniently carried in the small pockets, if any, of a swimming suit or beach robe. The cavity of the cooler, although large enough to accommodate such articles, is not suited for this purpose due to the fact that it is normally filled with ice and liquid.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an arrangement whereby a cooler may be utilized to carry such articles without their becoming damaged due to contact with the water in the cooler.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a lid for a portable cooler that provides a storage cavity in which articles may be carried which are not desired to be refrigerated.